The preparation of tartrate monosuccinate ("TMS") and tartrate disuccinate ("TDS") by the reaction, for example, of DL-tartaric acid and maleate is known to provide reaction products comprising mixtures of TMS/TDS having enhanced levels of TMS. Such materials are known for use as builders in detergent compositions.
Separately, it has now been discovered that TMS and TDS are useful as anticalculus ("anti-tartar") agents in oral care products such as dentifrices, mouthwashes, and the like. However, in such uses it is preferred to have enhanced levels of the TDS species. The present invention provides a means for securing TDS/TMS mixtures having the desired enhanced levels of TDS.